In the prior art, power tools such as an impact wrench and a power driver that are powered by motors have been proposed.
In such power tools, patent document 1 describes a known power tool including a torque adjustment function that adjusts a tightening torque used to tighten a screw or the like. In the power tool of patent document 1, for example, a dedicated torque adjuster is used to rotate a torque adjustment portion and adjust the torque adjuster.